Mischief Makers
by LittleSpringroll
Summary: A story about the pokédex holders making mischief. Especially Gold and Sapphire! Lots of fun, pranks, and a little bit of shipping ahead.
1. Christmas Party

**Christmas Party**

"I will _not_ wear a tie!" Gold shouted indignantly. "This tux is fancy enough already!"

Crystal had, for the past ten minutes, been chasing Gold with a blue tie. Tonight was the night of the Christmas party, and the boys were supposed to dress up (much to Gold's dismay). And Crystal had been appointed by Green to make sure Gold was wearing his Christmas outfit properly.

Crystal was particularly having trouble now. The last of her candy had been used to bribe Gold into wearing his tuxedo, and Gold was determined not to be tricked into wearing the tie, too.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Crystal called.

The door creaked open and Yellow peeked in. "All set?" she asked. "Everything's ready. We're mostly waiting for you."

Crystal glared daggers at Gold, who shrugged and smiled as innocently as he possibly could.

"Just come down as soon as you can," Yellow told them. She closed the door.

Gold finally gave in and put on his tie.

* * *

Sapphire Birch was having the time of her life. With no one to pester _her_ about outfits, she spent the afternoon playing with pokémon. The only problem? She had forgotten all about the Christmas party. So she and the pokémon were decorating their own tree.

There weren't many good materials for decorating in the forest, so the tree was mostly plain with a few flowers tied on here and there. Unable to find anything else good for the top, Sapphire bent a few branches into a star shape and let her pokémon hang it up.

"There!" Sapphire stood back and admired her handiwork. The tree didn't look half as bad as she thought it would, and she was proud of her decorating skills. She looked down at the pokémon. "I'll invite the other dexholders, if they ain't doin' anything else. How's that sound?" She sat back against the tree and tried to remember if the other pokédex holders had any plans for the day.

Suddenly, a boy with a large hat skidded to a halt next to Sapphire. "Sapph! Are you coming to the party or not?"

"What party?" Sapphire turned to face Ruby with a confused look.

"The Christmas party, of course. You remember, right?" Ruby said worriedly.

Sapphire leapt to her feet. "Oh, I _knew_ I was forgettin' somethin'!" She frantically looked around. "Ruby, what will I wear?" she asked. There was no way she could show up in leaves, and she didn't really have any nice outfits.

"Well…" Ruby trailed off. He _had_ sewn something nice…well… "Uh, Sapph, maybe you can wear your normal outfit, the one I made you a while ago…"

"Sure then," Sapphire agreed. "If you think that'll be good enough." She hurried back to her house to change.

* * *

Crystal's living room, a.k.a. the party room, was small but comfortable. There were lights in all different colors stung along the windowsills and a warm fire blazed in the fireplace. A single star glittered on top of the Christmas tree. This, Gold decided, had to be the best Christmas since he'd first met the other pokédex holders.

_Ding-dong!_

"I'll get it," Crystal volunteered. As soon as she opened the door, Sapphire and Ruby tumbled it.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sapphire panted. "I forgot all 'bout the party!"

"Don't worry, you only missed the cookies and ice cream," Gold said with a smirk.

"He's just kidding," Crystal assured the shocked newcomers.

Gold made a face. "Why do you always have to ruin my fun, Crystal?"

"Who cares, it's time for the party to start!" Green cheered. She stepped into the room with a big tub of…

"ICE CREAM!" Gold and Sapphire shouted together, practically diving for the container.

Green pulled away. "Whoa, let me at least put it down first!"

The second she set it on the table, Sapphire yanked off the cover. Gold took hold of the second layer of covering and ripped it off, too.

"I get the first scoop!" Sapphire announced.

"Hey, Sappho, I got to the party first, so I should get the first scoop!" Gold argued.

Sapphire stuck her tongue out at him. "You ain't gettin' any ice cream until I have some."

Meanwhile, Green and Ruby had gotten out bowls and spoons. They were happily scooping ice cream into their bowls.

"–Hey!" Gold exclaimed when he noticed them. Sapphire turned and fumed. "That ain't fair!"

Green looked at Ruby with mock regret. "Well, what's done is done," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Aren't _you _so nice," Gold replied sarcastically. Sapphire began to help herself to ice cream. Gold, not wanting to miss his chance for ice cream, quickly grabbed a bowl and scooped a very large amount of ice cream into it. Only a little spilled. Crystal scrambled over to the table with a napkin.

"Careful, Gold," she scolded. "Remember, you're dressed up." She wiped off his tie as best as she could.

"Please, Christmas parties are supposed to be fun!" Gold pouted.

At that moment Sapphire fell from the ceiling. She realized that it might not have been the best idea to swing on the ceiling lights, but it was a bit too late to change anything.

"Wha–?!" Gold yelped as Sapphire plummeted to the ground next to him. He stumbled to the side, tripped, and fell onto the table. The tub was knocked off the table and it tumbled to the ground, spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Now look what you've done!" Crystal yelled. "Clean that up – right now!"

Gold frowned. "But I didn't try to–"

"Clean it up. _Now_," Crystal repeated. Gold and Sapphire took one look at her face, decided it wasn't such a good idea to further argue with her, and hurried off to get napkins.

It was time to open presents. The ice cream mess was all cleaned up, the ceiling lights had stopped swinging, and everyone was gathered around the tree.

"Ooh! I know!" Yellow bounced up and down. "How about if we take turns grabbing a present and delivering it to whoever it's for?"

No one had any arguments, so Yellow chose a sparkly purple box, checked the tag, and read aloud the name: "It says 'To Sapphire'." She handed the present to Sapphire, who eagerly tore off the wrapping and lifted the lid. Her eyes widened.

"Show us what it is!" Gold said excitedly.

Sapphire, speechless, held up a beautiful red dress.

"Wow," said Silver. "That'll fit you perfectly." When the others turned and looked at him funny, he quickly added, "Not that I'm saying she'll look _good_ in it or anything…"

"Hey, I sewed it!" Ruby exclaimed, offended.

"Of _course_ she'll look cute in it," Gold added, getting a dreamy look in his eyes. "It's the exact shade the Kimono Girls wear."

"Gold!" Crystal punched him.

Sapphire pulled another present from under the tree. "This one's for Ruby," she said, handing it to the boy.

Ruby carefully untied the bow and unfolded the wrapping paper, making sure not to rip the Skitty designs. When he saw what his gift was, his face lit up. "New running shoes!" He lifted them out of the box for everyone to see. Then, he noticed a slip of paper on the bottom of the box. "From my dad!" he added when he read the note.

Blue, who hadn't said much yet, looked interested. "That's a good brand, too," he observed.

Ruby repacked the box with extra care, and selected a round present next. "To Red."

"Hmm…what could it be?" Red wondered. He shook the cylinder a couple of times, but it made no sound. With a shrug he ripped off the paper and popped open the jar.

"SURPRISE!" Gold yelled as a rubber Seviper shot out of the jar, causing Red to yelp and drop the prank present.

"_Classic_," Green snickered. Sapphire giggled as she grabbed the fake Seviper and chased Red around the room with it.

When Sapphire calmed down and Red caught his breath, it was time for more presents. The next one was for Pearl.

"This better not be another prank," he said warily.

"Don't worry, it's not," Diamond told him.

Inside the box, there was another box filled with ten different types of chocolate treats. "Wow, thanks, Dia!" Pearl smiled at his friend.

Next up was a gift for Crystal. She, too, looked at Gold warningly before opening it.

"What? It was just a little joke!" he protested. Crystal shook the box hard anyway. A thumping sound could be heard. Yellow and Red exchanged worried glances. When she lifted the lid, Crystal looked pleasantly surprised. "Aww!" she cried. "A pokémon egg!" She turned to face Yellow and Red. "It's another Pichu, isn't it? A joint present! Thank you so much!"

"You guessed spot on," Red confirmed warmly. Yellow smiled. She quickly checked the egg for cracks, and both she and Red breathed sighs of relief when she found the egg was still whole.

"Well, to keep things going…" Crystal dramatically picked up another present. "One for the boy with the famous cue stick! Oh, and it's from me."

"Thanks, Crys!" Gold eagerly ripped open his gift. "_Sweet_," he commented when he saw a new skateboard inside. With closer examination, he noticed something odd on the back.

"The skateboard is based on the design of running shoes," Crystal explained. "See, it'll shoot blasts of compressed air out, so it'll help you go super fast."

Gold grinned. "Hey, can I try it out right now?"

"But we're not done opening–" Crystal stopped, realizing that opening presents might go a bit smoother if Gold was outside. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Yippee! Can I try too, Gold?" Sapphire asked.

"Well–" Crystal started, but was cut off by Gold.

"Of course you can, Sappho!" he told her. "Wait, have you ever–"

"No."

"Then I'll teach you! It's not hard."

"Gold–" Crystal tried again.

"It's no more dangerous than swinging on ceiling lights, Crystal," Gold assured her. "Besides, it'll be really fun!"

At that moment Crystal thought it might be a good idea for someone to keep an eye on Gold. "Okay, go ahead, but Sapphire can only watch."

"Thanks, Crys, you're the best," Gold said sweetly. He grabbed the new skateboard and bolted for the door before she could change her mind, pulling Sapphire along with him.

Crystal decided it might not have been the best choice when she noticed the identical silly grins on Sapphire and Gold's faces.

* * *

_This was just a little fun oneshot for the crazy Gold and Sapphire. If anyone's interested, it might be continued.  
_

_We changed the cover image, so if anyone liked the old one better, just say so and we can change it back._


	2. Sapphire's Lessons

**Sapphire's Lessons  
**

Sapphire Birch was sitting on the deck next to Gold. Today was, according to Sapphire, a perfect day to teach people the arts of climbing trees and swinging on vines. Sapphire had volunteered to instruct Gold in return for his unsolicited skateboarding lessons. So they sat on the railing while talking about safety rules – of course, since they were who they were, there weren't many safety measures to discuss.

"Just make sure you're not swingin' into a Beedrill's nest while she has baby Weedles," Sapphire was explaining. "And careful not to fall in a pond with an angry Swampert, too – although that's hardly likely after freezin' weather like this."

Nearby, Red and Crystal watched carefully. "I wonder what they're plotting this time," Crystal mused.

Red groaned. "It better not be a joke on me again." As soon as he'd gotten home the previous night, Red had stuffed the rubber Seviper that Gold had given him into a box, sealed it tightly with layers of packaging tape, and shoved it in the back of his closet. The last thing he needed was a rubber Arbok showing up too.

"Yeah, Gold was having _too much fun_ last night," Crystal agreed. "He even taught Sapphire how to skateboard, and I'd specifically told him not to let her get _on_ that skateboard!" She paused before adding, "…Although I'm sure Sapph had a part in the mischief, too."

While Red and Crystal watched from a distance away, Gold's mother and Professor Birch were much closer. They stood in the Birch family's house, not far from the deck. They were both quite proud that the children were taking any safety measures at all, regardless of the fact that there weren't many helpful 'rules' at all.

Above the deck, Green and Platinum were riding on Green's Jigglypuff, looking down at Gold and Sapphire.

"Aww, aren't they just _adorable_ together," Green commented. Platinum nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, I have a great idea!" Green grinned at Platinum. "What if we try to set them up?"

"You mean, like in movies, like we try to get them to go to romantic spots together and stuff?" Platinum asked. Green winked. "Yup.

"I'm in," Platinum told her. Green directed her Jigglypuff down and they floated around to land beside the house. "Time to plan," she said.

"New experiences!" Platinum giggled in excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile, oblivious to the others, Sapphire and Gold had moved on and were now arguing cheerfully about whether they should climb or swing first. Finally they compromised on playing with the pokémon first and letting the pokémon decide which activity they should do.

"Here, have ya made friends with Chic?" Sapphire asked, pointing at her Blaziken.

"Kind of," Gold answered. "Say hi, Exbo!" He released his Typhlosion from its pokéball so Exbo and Chic could say hi.

At the same time, Green and Platinum were whispering secret plans to each other back by the house. Red and Crystal walked by. "Man, everyone's plotting today," Red remarked unhappily.

Crystal nodded. Then she suddenly had an idea. "Hey, we should plot something too!"

"Like what?" Red asked.

"Well, we could give the rubber Seviper back," Crystal thought out loud.

Red caught on. "We could dangle it down from the trees when they try to swing on vines."

"Yup," Crystal agreed. "Perfect revenge."

Back in the forest, Aibo had used pointing and nodding to convince Sapphire and Gold that they should climb trees first, so they would be high enough to swing on vines. Sapphire did a quick demonstration, then instructed Gold on where he should put his hands and feet.

"No, not like _that!_" Sapphire yelled down the tree. "I said ya have to move your _hand!_"

"But I can't hold on," Gold complained. He tilted his head to look up at her, and his hat nearly fell off. He quickly grabbed it with one hand to shove it back on his head.

"See, ya CAN move yer hand!" Sapphire shouted at him.

"Slapping my hat back on is different from holding on to a tiny tree branch and using it to pull your whole body on to that branch," Gold muttered under his breath.

"WHAA?"

"I said, THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

Finally, after a long while, Gold tired of Sapphire's directions. "Look," he said. "I'm only a few feet off the ground. I'm never going to be able to climb up without claws like yours…"

Sapphire was surprised. It wasn't like Gold to give up. Unless…

"…so I'm going to do this _my _way," Gold continued. "Exbo!" He pulled out his rope and tossed it over a tree branch. "Catch!"

Exbo caught the rope in his mouth. Gold grabbed the other end. "Now pull," he commanded. Exbo pulled so hard that Gold practically flew into the tree. "Ack!" Gold yelped. He let go as he reached the top. To stabilize himself, he flung his arms around the first thing he could reach – which unfortunately happened to be Sapphire. Sapphire shrieked and pushed him away. Gold quickly grabbed a branch to keep from falling, his face still the color of a Cheri Berry.

Above, the two girls on the Jigglypuff were chatting something about _Gold and Sappho, sitting in a tree…_and giggling uncontrollably.

"W-well," Sapphire said, looking away, "I guess that's _one_ way of getting up…"

* * *

"This one costs 400 poké – that's 200 more than a pokéball!" Red put the toy Seviper back on the rack. "Forget it, Crystal, I'm going back home." Red and Crystal had searched Red's closet, then his bedroom, and finally the entire house. When there was no sign of the toy, Crystal had dragged Red to the mall to buy another.

"Really, 400 isn't–"

"It's too much for a little joke!"

"Fine, whatever, I'll _make_ one!" Crystal turned and stomped out of the store. Red followed, equally upset with her. This prank thing wasn't going so well.

* * *

"You really shouldn't have done that, Green." Yellow glanced again at the rubber Seviper beside her. "You promised Prof. Oak…"

"I know, I know, I said I wouldn't steal," the older girl replied. "But we're just borrowing it! We'll give it right back to Red when this is over!"

"Besides, Gold and Sapph need to learn they're not the only ones who can play tricks on people," Platinum added.

"Oh, not you too, Platinum," Yellow groaned. "Couldn't we have just _asked_ Red?"

Green shook her head. "Red wasn't there. Who know when he'd get back home?"

"And we did ask his mom," Platinum piped up. "She didn't even know about it."

The fact that they'd tried to ask made Yellow a bit more comfortable, but she still wasn't sure about the idea. She sighed and looked down at the forest from where she sat on the Jigglypuff, when she remembered the reason the girls had pulled her along. "Wait a minute," she said, turning back to them. "What does this have to do with setting them up?"

Platinum and Green looked at each other.

"Um…" said Green.

"Uh…" said Platinum.

"Oh well," said Yellow. "I guess we'll scare them, and _then _set them up?"

Green and Platinum just shrugged.

* * *

"Okay, now ya can put yer arms back down." Sapphire loosened the final knot and unwound the vine from around Gold's waist. Gold lowered his arms to his sides, pausing momentarily to brush the hair out of his eyes.

Sapphire continued, "Ya did well for your first time – ya only let go three times – and my knots kept ya from hittin' the ground. Don't know how to get ya to keep yer eyes open, though. If ya keep shuttin' 'em, you're gonna keep runnin' into things ya don't wanna smack!"

Hands in his pockets, Gold looked sheepishly down at the dust clouds rising where his right foot was repeatedly kicking the earth. "Well, thanks for the lesson anyway. You did much better on the skateboard than I did on the vines," he conceded. Sapphire blushed at the compliment, even though they both knew she had fallen a quite a few times as well.

"Wanna try again tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nah," Gold quickly turned to get his skateboard. "I've got other things to do – I have to master this new skateboard myself." He turned back just in time to catch a glimpse of the disappointment that flashed across her face. "But," he quickly added. "We'll do it again soon. And I'll try to remember to keep my eyes open."

Sapphire couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

"Shh! They're coming!"

"Who's got the Seviper?"

"Who cares, just run for it!"

The three girls ran back to Green's Jigglypuff as fast as they could. When they reached it, they stopped and gasped for breath.

"Whew, that was a close one," Green said when they finished panting. "I'm almost certain that Gold saw us."

"Hey, what about the Seviper?" Platinum chirped. "I still want to scare them!"

All eyes turned to Yellow. "Um, I think I dropped it back there," she said, embarrassed.

"You what?" Platinum asked. "After all that work–"

"Quiet. I think I hear voices," Green hissed. She, Yellow, and Platinum peeked around a tree. Gold and Sapphire were quite close.

"Oh, lookey there, it's a Seviper like the one ya used on Red!" Sapphire had picked up the rubber toy and was showing it off to Gold. "How 'bout we scare him again? Double the fun, right?"

"Good idea, Sappho," Gold replied. He looked a little worn out from his ride on the vine. "Maybe we can pick it up and use it later."

* * *

"The coast is clear," Green whispered. "Red's still napping, although he's bound to wake up soon. Crystal, the tape please?"

Crystal handed Green roll of painter's tape. Green stood carefully on the windowsill, taping the Seviper toy to the ceiling. As soon as she finished sticking it on, she backed away on to her waiting Jigglypuff and quietly closed the window.

"Perfect," said Gold.

"Double trouble," said Sapphire.

"It's right over his bed," Green smirked.

Crystal grinned. Maybe it had been a little fun to try to play tricks on Gold alongside Red, but it was somehow even more fun to prank Red. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was working with some of the other pokédex holders. They'd asked her to join in the fun when they realized she had tape (which had been for the paper Seviper she had tried to make).

"Poor Red, pranked twice with the same Seviper," said Yellow, who had declined to take any part in the prank. She had already explained to Crystal, Sapphire, and Gold how they'd taken the rubber toy and then accidentally dropped it in the forest.

"It really ain't that bad, Yellow," Sapphire told her. "It's just a little joke!"

Yellow considered her current situation and realized that Red would think she was helping to prank him. "I...think I'll go home now," she said quickly and flew away on her Butterfree.

Gold, Sapphire, Green, and Crystal sat on the Jigglypuff, watching through the window to see Red's reaction.

* * *

A few minutes later, Red woke up with a rubber Seviper staring him in the face. When he realized what it was, he packed it into a box and stuffed it in the back of his closet. "Why me," he groaned.

If he'd looked out the window, he would have seen four tricksters grinning and slapping high fives.

* * *

_Yellow's right. Poor Red. At least the rest of them had fun._

_We've officially decided to continue this! Special thanks to Dia Newman for encouraging us to keep writing it._

_Now we're trying to decide what genre this story will end up being. We're thinking either friendship or romance, since the plot we had in mind could go either way. If you have an opinion, please tell us and we'll factor in your reasons._


	3. Poffins and Magikarps

**Poffins and Magikarps  
**

Today was the day it was finally going to happen.

Everything was ready and everything was secret. She had planned for weeks and weeks – and she just knew the plan was going to work.

For starters, she had chosen the prime location – a quiet pond with sparkly, clear water and only a few small Pokémon. Then, she made sure that every Pokédex Holder except Gold and Sapphire stayed out of that area by having Platinum invite them to her house to make poffins. Last, she had told Sapphire and Gold to meet her at the pond so she could tell them a special secret.

"All set," she said aloud, climbing onto her Jigglypuff. "Off to the pond."

* * *

Platinum was making poffins in her own private kitchen while she waited for the other Pokédex Holders to show up. The kitchen window was wide open to let the cool breeze in.

Her poffins were all different shapes, sizes, and even various colors. They were for a game she had planned. Platinum knew that the poffin party was just a part of Green's big plan, so to take up extra time, she had a few games to play. This particular one was called 'Guess How Many Poffins Are in the Jar'. There were exactly twenty-two poffins. Platinum finished up the game poffins and moved on to getting more mixing bowls out for her guests, humming as she worked.

"Do we _really _have to make poffins?" a voice asked.

"Eek!" Platinum shrieked and dropped the bowl she was holding. She whirled around. Silver was standing nearby. "Silver! But how–"

He gestured to the open window.

"Oh," Platinum sighed. Silver really was too good at sneaking into places. "And you _do_ have to make poffins," she told him.

"Okay, bye," Silver said, releasing his Murkrow and preparing to fly.

For a moment Platinum just stood there. Then she realized what he as saying. "No, wait!" she yelled. There was no way she would let him interfere with Green's plan.

"Wait? Why?" Silver asked. "I don't want to make poffins."

"Well, okay, fine. Have it your way. You don't have to make poffins," Platinum gave in glumly. "But please stay and watch…"

Silver shrugged. "I guess there's no harm staying to watch Gold spill the mix all over his clothes," he said with a little smirk. Platinum decided not to let him know that Gold wasn't coming.

Just then, there was a small _ding!_

"Oh! Someone's here!" Platinum raced to the door of the kitchen.

"The kitchen…has a doorbell?" Silver asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course not, silly," Platinum informed him. "That's just the elevator down the hall."

* * *

Gold was walking to a pond, following the instructions from Green's letter. If it had been anyone else, they might have been suspicious the moment they set their eyes on that letter – but no, it was Gold, and he didn't suspect a thing. He had no idea what Green was plotting.

He hurried down the path. When he reached the pond, he was surprised to see Sapphire standing there.

"Where's Green?" he asked.

"Dunno," Sapphire replied. "But this sure is a nice spot. Look at all those Magikarp splashin' 'round the pond."

Gold watched the spot in the pond that Sapphire was pointing to. Soon enough, he saw a Magikarp peek out of the water.

* * *

"Ah," Green sighed happily, settling back on her Jigglypuff. Her plan was working perfectly.

* * *

"Oh, Magikarp evolves into Gyarados! I gotta catch one!" Gold yelled. He flung his backpack on the ground, unzipped it, and rummaged around in it for his pool cue. He couldn't seem to find it. Frustrated, he flipped the bag upside down and a ton of unneeded stuff tumbled out.

"Finally! Here it is," Gold panted, triumphantly waving the cue stick in the air. "Now for the Poké Balls…don't tell me I didn't bring any…" Gold searched among the items he'd dumped out of his pack to no avail. It was a wonder that, among the cards, ropes, and containers of food, there was not a single empty Poké Ball to be found. And all the while, Sapphire paid no attention to Gold and continued to watch the Magikarp show.

* * *

…_Or not,_ Green thought, sighing. Well, things had worked perfectly for a moment or two. Maybe she hadn't completely lost her touch.

* * *

The thought that there could be anyone in the world who was even half as annoying as Green had never crossed Blue's mind. But he began to rethink the matter while he and Ruby searched the Berlitz' mansion for the kitchen.

"Oh, look at those tough Houndour guarding the doorway! And these cute Poké Dolls! And this cool red carpet! Have you ever seen any Pokémon as smart-looking as the one in that painting on the wall? And I've never imagined an _elevator_ could be so _beautiful!_" Ruby raved as they traveled through the house.

_I've never imagined that _you_ could be so _irritating_, _Blue thought as the golden elevator traveled slowly upwards. Blue counted off ten seconds before they reached the top. With Ruby along, he felt that the ride up was ten seconds too long.

_Ding! _Blue breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator doors slid open. He and Ruby stepped out into a spacious hallway with a number of doors.

"Now which way do we go?" Blue asked, but Ruby was too busy admiring the intricate carvings on the doors. With a sigh, Blue made his way down the hall and looked around for signs. There had been signs to guide them throughout the rest of the house, so how come there weren't any now?

Just when he was about to decide that they had somehow taken a wrong turn, Blue spotted a large sign on one of the doors. The words '_Poffin Party ~ Here! 3_' shimmered on the sign in a rainbow of glitter.

"Ruby!" Blue called.

Ruby, who had slowly followed, rounded the corner and was surprised and amazed to see the sparkly lettering. "_Wow!_" Ruby gasped in awe.

Just then, the door was flung open by an equally excited Platinum. "My first real guests!" she squealed, ignoring Silver's glare.

"Platinum, your house is so beautiful!" Ruby gushed. "This is, like, the best place I've ever been to!"

Platinum looked quite pleased. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad you think so!"

"Although it's way too big," Blue grumbled. "You should've had a few signs for the last hallway."

"Huh? Oh, sure." Platinum walked over to a small bell on the wall.

Silver watched her. "Are you going to call a _servant_ to make signs?"

Platinum stopped and glanced at him. "Of course, Silver. But…you know, since you're here…"

Silver did not like the way this was going.

"…you can make signs," Platinum finished. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a few large pieces of paper, a box of colored pencils, and fourteen tubes of glitter glue. "Here!" She set them down on a table and motioned for Silver to sit down at it.

Silver looked disgusted and promptly walked the other direction.

Ruby frowned at Silver. "C'mon, Silver, make a sign! I'm sure it'll look wonderful."

"I'm sure it won't – hey!" Silver tried to retort as Ruby dragged him over to the table and pushed him into the chair. "You guys will never let me out of this torture, will you," he moaned. "I guess I'll have to…"

"Good boy!" Platinum said cheerfully.

Silver wasn't even done the first sign when all the other guests had found their ways to the kitchen (Platinum had made sure he knew that a scribble was not acceptable).

"Don't look so glum, Silver," Crystal told him. "Now that we're all here,, signs aren't needed."

"What about Green?" Silver wondered.

"Huh?" Crystal looked around. "Wait, what? Where are Green and Gold?"

"And Sapph's not here either!" Ruby realized. "Aw, I can't show her all the beautiful things in this house."

Platinum shrugged. "I'm sure she wouldn't have liked it if you did that anyway."

"Platinum, don't act like you don't care what happened to them, we have no idea where they are–" Red started.

"Oh, it's _today_?" Yellow asked suddenly. "So that's why, right, Platinum? Oh, wait, I wasn't supposed to say anything, right, um…"

Everyone looked at Platinum. "Uh…" she said. "I…didn't invite them. Me, Green, and Yellow sorta had a plan…"

"What are you up to?" Pearl asked, slightly worried. "Where are they?"

Platinum looked down at her feet nervously. "At…a Magikarp pond. We wanted to…get Gold and Sapphire to, um, fall in love."

"WHAT!?" Crystal yelled. She stormed out of the room, muttering something under her breath.

"Where's she going?" wondered Red.

"Probably to find Green, Gold, and Sapphire," suggested Blue. "And I'm going, too."

Soon everyone seemed to be discussing which Magikarp pond Green might have chosen for the set-up. Within a few minutes, everyone seemed to be leaving to prove to someone else that their choice of Magikarp pond was right or wrong. No one seemed interested in poffins anymore. Platinum stood in the middle of her kitchen, mostly alone and very stunned. In just a few minutes, the Poffin Party had ended. The only noise she heard now was munching. Wait…munching?

Platinum whirled around to see none other than Diamond and his Pokémon eating from a jar of colorful poffins.

"Hey! Earth to Dia!" she called.

Diamond sheepishly placed the lid back on the jar. "We were starving," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Dia," Platinum sighed. "Those were for the game…although I suppose it doesn't matter, since they've all left anyway."

"I'll make more poffins with you," Diamond offered generously. "It can be a mini Poffin Party."

"Don't you want to go spy on Gold and Sapphire, too?" Platinum tried her best to keep the hurt she felt out of her voice.

"Nah, what happens is what happens," Diamond caught her gaze and held it. "I prefer to stay where I can make things happen, not just watch other people. Let's make poffins."

Despite everything, Platinum smiled. "Thanks, Dia, you're the best."

* * *

_Yeah, I know, we said it was on hiatus, but Ruby deserved something on his birthday! (July 2) He got to see Platinum's mansion! We're still trying to decide how we want the rest of this to go, though. Any ideas, anyone?  
_


	4. At the Pond

**At the Pond**

Ruby stood, panting, next to a tall white fence. He'd finally gotten to the pond that he called 'The Magikarp Pond' only to learn he couldn't get in right away. He should have remembered that annoying fence…and that the gate was on the other side.

He would have facepalmed for his own forgetfulness, but as it was, he was too tired to do anything but walk. He started to move slowly, shuffling his feet along the ground, but he heard someone shouting.

"No! Not like that, Gold! No, yer just–"

Was that…_Sapphire's_ voice? He was nearly positive it was. He quickened his pace.

There were some noises accompanied by unintelligible yells from Sapphire and a _splash!_

Ruby sped to the gate and flung it open. "Gold! What in the name of Mew–" He broke off when he saw Gold standing by the pond having a glaring contest with a Magikarp and Sapphire sitting nearby.

When she saw him, Sapphire's face lit up and she joyously waved him over. "Hey, Ruby! Wanna teach Gold with me?"

"Hm…?"

"He wants t' learn how to catch Pokémon without that cue stick of his," Sapphire explained. "I'm all tired out from tryin' 'cause he can't do it right!"

Ruby gave a sigh of relief. All was well.

* * *

Blue Oak had followed Ruby to the pond, but his intentions were entirely different. While Ruby worried about what Gold might be doing to Sapphire, Blue was preparing to take on the evil matchmaking girl in a battle of words. He had no doubts that she was spying on Gold and Sapphire, but exactly where would she spy from?

He needn't have worried, though. As he approached the white fence, a pink Jigglypuff floated down to him with none other than Green on top.

"Hey, Blue~" she sang out.

"Obnoxious girl," he muttered.

A lot of things happened in the few moments that followed. Sapphire yelled, there was a big splash, and Green, caught off guard, tumbled off her Jigglypuff and into Blue's arms. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he tried in vain not to look at her.

"My knight in shining – _oomph_," Green tried to say before Blue dropped her on the grass. It was only a few feet to the ground, of course, so she was more annoyed than hurt.

Blue chose to ignore what Green said and asked instead, "What are they _doing_ in there?"

"I dunno," Green replied. She grabbed Blue's arm and dragged him on to her Jigglypuff. "Let's go check it out!"

"Let go of me, you pesky girl!" Blue tried to twist away, but Green just clung to his arm more tightly as the pink balloon-creature rose into the air.

"But I want _you_ to come help me," Green whined, giving him puppy dog eyes. "I'm not good with video cameras."

"Video cameras? Why?"

Green pressed a finger to Blue's lips. "For blackmail, of course. What did you think?"

Blue was having a hard time thinking with Green invading his personal space. He wanted to push her, but was slightly worried about what would happen to her if she fell off the Jigglypuff, which was already quite high in the sky.

When he felt her grip on his arm loosen, he let out a small sigh of relief. Green detached herself from Blue to pull out her camera as they neared the sight of the pond. She grimaced as she noticed through the viewer that Ruby had joined the two, but soon a slight smile spread across her face.

"Well," she said, "This might get interesting."

* * *

A boy with blond hair, a redhead, and a girl with gravity-defying pigtails stared in dismay at another 'Magikarp Pond'. It was painfully obvious that this was _not _the pond Gold and Sapphire had gone to. In face, this pond looked as if no one had been there for a while.

"I just knew it wouldn't be the spot," Pearl sighed. "This is a lake, not a pond. But then again, what do I know about this region? For all I knew, the Lake of Rage could've been mistakenly named!"

Silver said nothing. Of course, silence was to be expected. He hadn't said a word while they traveled.

"Well, this was the place where I caught a Magikarp," Crystal defended her decision. "That's what it says in my Pokédex."

The three of them stood a while longer before Crystal took out her map and they began to look for other ponds.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Yellow's sweet voice rang out.

Red walked a little faster. He and Yellow were slowly making progress to a pond. It was _the _Magikarp Pond alright. After they'd left Platinum's mansion, Yellow had found the directions to the pond in her hat. Sneaky Green must have hidden them there.

"Here we are!" Yellow called. She was next to a tall white fence. "This should be it."

She swung open the white gate and was surprised to see not only Gold and Sapphire, but Ruby too.

"Uh, hi, guys!"

"Hey, Yellow! Gold can't catch a Magikarp!" Sapphire yelled.

"So you know why you're here, right?" Red asked.

Gold turned. "Oh, hi, Red! Didn't see you there! So, why we're here, well…um…Green said she…oh, I forget."

* * *

"Yes! I see them!" Crystal punched the air. "Land there, Xatee!"

"Yeah!" Pearl grinned and leaned forward from his seat on Silver's Honchkrow. Silver as always, silently directed his Honchkrow while holding on to its claws.

The two birds landed by the pond where most of the other Pokédex Holders were standing.

"Oh yeah! Green was going to tell us a secret!" Gold was saying. "But now that you're all here and she's not, I guess that's not happening, right?"

Red looked around at the group uneasily. When no one said anything, he spoke up. "Um, Gold," he said, "Green sent you and Sapph here to…uh, _fall in love._"

Sapphire's eyes widened. "But – but –" She grabbed both Gold and Ruby's arms and dragged the boys next to her. "These two are _both_ my best friends! But I ain't in love with both!"

Gold pushed her away. "Green's crazy if she thought it would work. You see, Sappho and I are…uh…partners in crime!"

"Yeah!" Sapphire agreed, desperate to prove Green's theory wrong. "I just ain't taken yet 'cause _somebody_ is in denial!" At this statement she glared daggers at Ruby, who began to inch away.

"Okay, okay! Settle down," Crystal interrupted. "Listen up. _Green_ is the one who wants you together. _Not _us."

Gold nodded, although his eyes were still narrowed.

Sapphire nodded as well, but her hands were still in fists.

That was when they all heard a soft _tee hee!_ from above. Crystal felt the corners of her mouth tug down in a frown as she looked up. For among the leaves of the trees, there was a large pink Jigglypuff floating in the air.

"_Green!_" Sapphire yelled.

* * *

"Whoopsies~ at least I got some good footage." Green lowered her video camera and leaned down toward her Jigglypuff. "Retreat! Retreat!"

Blue just groaned, folding his arms. He fortunately had talked his way out of holding the camera, but was still forced to tag along.

The pink balloon pokémon slowly made a 360 turn and lazily floated away. Blue could hear angry shouts from below and began to regret some of his earlier decisions.

* * *

"After her!" yelled Gold. He pulled out a Poké Ball and released his Togekiss. Togebo seemed to share his determination in catching the girl who'd caused so much trouble. As soon as Gold climbed on, Togebo rose into the air and shot toward the shrinking pink dot in the distance. The boy and his Pokémon quickly gained on the Jigglypuff, the other dexholders following not far behind.

But before Gold and Togebo could reach the troublemaker, there was a big flash and a big blue turtle appeared. Gold watched helplessly as Green hopped on to Blasty, pulling Blue along with her. She stuck out her tongue playfully as the Blastoise blasted away.

"Ralts, almost got her," Gold panted.

Sapphire's Tropius caught up as Togebo slowed down.

"Yeah, I ain't done with her yet!" Sapphire puffed. "Right, Ruby?" She turned to the boy sitting next to her.

"What we need is some sort of revenge," Ruby stated.

"Gee, never thought I'd hear that from ya, Prissy Boy," Sapphire commented.

"Well, of course, our revenge will be beautiful!" Ruby amended.

Sapphire just sighed.

Silver, Crystal, Pearl, and Red soon joined the group.

"She's gone," Pearl said.

"We need a good plan to get back at her," Gold declared determinedly. "I suggest plotting all together. We'll never get her if we work individually."

"Hold on a second," Crystal put in. "You and Sapph were the only two in her plan. What did she ever do to the rest of us?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Ya mean, what did she do, 'sides blackmailing y'all, tryin' to match you up countless times, playin' pranks on ya–"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Crystal interrupted, unhappily remembering all the things Green had done in the past. "Alright, I'm in."

"I'm in, too!" Red agreed.

"Yeah!" Gold grinned. "Fist bump!"

Just then, Yellow sailed in on Kitty. "What's going on here?"

"A plan," Crystal explained, "for revenge on Green."

"Oh…then I don't think I'll be participating," Yellow replied.

She was about to fly away, but Red grabbed her arm gently.

"Why not, Yellow?" he queried.

She shrugged. "Whenever I'm part of a plot, it seems to fail."

Red pulled her back towards the group. "Come on, silly, you're not the one who messes things up. It's just that the plans aren't that well thought out. C'mon and join us this time. I'm sure it'll work if we all plan carefully."

Yellow bit her lip, considering. But of course, in the end, she couldn't say no to Red's puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll come," she said quietly.

"What's that, Straw Hat Gal?" Gold yelled.

"I said I'll come!" she repeated a bit louder.

"Yes!" Gold punched the air. "We're all in this together, right guys?"

There was a chorus of _yeah!_s. (Quite a few were half-hearted, but Gold didn't really care.)

"Where and when are we going to create and discuss the plot?" Crystal asked.

Gold looked around the group. "Well…uh…since you brought it up, we'll give you the privilege of providing your house for the meetings! Maybe, um, tomorrow morning?"

"Okay…" Crystal replied doubtfully, "I guess I'll ask my mom, although she probably won't care, considering how she is."

"Are we all free tomorrow?" Pearl asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then we're all set!" Gold declared. "We'll meet first thing tomorrow morning!"

* * *

_So here it is! Sorry for the long wait. This has actually been hard to write. I was writing only a couple sentences per day (sometimes none) until today when Dia Newman said she was going to try to write Faith Academy and I decided to finish this chapter for her. Hopefully this is satisfactory for you guys!_

_This story is officially becoming a friendship story, so this is the last shippy chapter you'll get in Mischief Makers. But not to worry! I do have some ideas for another story, which will hopefully be romance-centered. (If you want to help write magic spells for it, please say so in a review!)  
_


End file.
